The Pledge
by Hollow Productions
Summary: Sakura decided to run after Sasuke, is now caught in Oto, where she needs to adapt to a new strange world. Naruto is desperately trying to bring them back. Darkangsty, experimental fiction. SasuSak, NaruIno, NaruSak. First Sakura chapter up!
1. Introduction

The Pledge: the introduction

Pledge is a collaborative effort through writting, roleplaying and exchange of ideas from Causeiambetta located in New York, US and Selunchen from Kolding, Denmark. Both authors have vastly different styles and viewpoints, and wanted to see how the clash works to better a story. Causeiambetta is more action, description orientated more than dialogue. Selunchen writes primarily off of dialogue and emphacizes sublte actions. Putting the two styles together, and improving as writers is the object of the collaboration. We hope that you will stay with the story even if you prefer one style over another, let us know where we can improve.

Structure of 'The Pledge': both writers will write chapers that are in concurrent time lines. Causeiambetta will concentrate on Naruto's world and Selunchen will focus on Sakura's. The time structure for each pair will be the same. So the first chapter by Causeiambetta 'time to go' is in year 6 of Sakura and Sasuke's time in The Sound. Selunchen's first chapter will happen within that same time. Chapter 2 from both authors will go back to Year 1 of Sasuke & Sakura's time in Oto. Currently the plan is to have 1 chapter from each author, for all 6 years. Then the conclusion. Each chapter will detail a significant event that year and will try to show how all the characters have progressed and situations have changed year by year.

Content: Pledge is a very mature themed story, one steeped in a harsh reality. Nothing out of hand or 'crack' will occur, if it does we welcome your reviews and criticisms. There will be spousal abuse, mental and physical abuse, depression, psychopathic episodes and more. We try to base these things from reality of human beings. People aren't perfect and many are less perfect than others. Characters will have human flaws and no one will be 'perfect' or expected to. In light of this there will be love, careing, tenderness and positive moments too.

The story is extremely character driven and experimental. There will be many things planned not seen in any other fanfictions. We hope there is something for everyone and you enjoy reading it.

-causeiambetta & selun chen aka Hollow Productions


	2. Naruto: Time to Go

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: An introduction explaining the nature of the collaboration and story was put in for 'chapter 1' and formatting was added to help ease of reading. Selunchen's first chapter will come shortly. If you've read 'time to go' already, please feel free to read the introduction so as to know what we are trying to do with this project and the characters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

-

-

**The Pledge**

_Time To Go_ by causeiambetta

**Yamato **

The ANBU locker room was filled with ninjas preparing for war. The silence was only broken by the noise of armor being put on, bandages being wrapped and weapons holstered. No one cared to speak, each contemplating their own roles in the upcoming battle. Most of the ninjas there were older veterans except one. Uzumaki Naruto wasn't ANBU, he was not even Chunnin but he had earned his place there. The last 6 years of continuous suicide missions deep into enemy territory proved there was no one more fanatical about taking down the Sound. No one was as determined to get two traitors to Konoha back. Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan. The names echoed through his head, making him hesitate while putting on a black facemask covering everything but his blue eyes. The purpose of this mission was to finally bring back his family.

Six long years were spent living right outside of the snake sannin's secret bases, hounding enemy ninjas at every turn. Doing the greatest damage possible, whenever possible. Uzumaki Naruto was more ruthless than even his peers were comfortable with. This would finally be it. He and his partners had pinned down the exact location of Orochimaru, Kabuto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura at the same base. It must be important for all of them to be in the same place. The soul transfer into the Uchiha was to take place soon. Probably tonight. There was no room for error; the snake sannin can not be allowed to succeed in getting the powerful sharingan. Naruto could not let his former best friend, brother even, get taken over forever. He would not stand to be without Sakura for one day longer. Naruto made a promise of a lifetime to get both back. At all costs.

ANBU Captain Yamato took a quick check over his troops, thirty one strong. They were all briefed and ready to go towards the Sound Village. The tension, excitement and apprehension everyone gave off, concentrated into the dark room. It was electric. Yes they were ready. All of them were placed in squads of four, five of which were assigned as front line attack troops. Two squads were support teams containing medic ninjas and genjutsu specialists. The remaining three ninjas were a special unit within the special operative ANBU corps. Hatake Kakashi, Yamanka Ino and Uzumaki Naruto, would be the lead scouts and coordinators of the attack. The trio, led by the famous Copy Cat ninja Kakashi had become Konoha's most decorated espionage squad in the Leaf-Sound war.

Yamanka Ino, despite everyone's low expectations, had grown by leaps and bounds into an information gatherer extraordinaire. Improving on her clan's mind body techniques, she was a better interrogator in the midst of battle than most working the prisons. Ino was counted on to go places, find information and steal where no one else could. She was quickly becoming the total Kunoichi, a lock for ANBU or taking head interrogator Ibiki's position. Yamato's eyes rested on the third member. No one's change was more drastic than Uzumaki. Under the constant guidance of the sannins Jiraiya, Tsunade-sama and Kakashi, the boy had become a viscious shinobi. One whose mental sanity Yamato often questioned during their training sessions centered on containing the Kyuubi's chakra. He had lost almost all of his youthfulness, soul hardened from obsessive training and self perceived failures.

Tonight was going to be his night at the end, thought Yamato. There was no question in the ANBU captain's mind, that Naruto was going to lose control. Shaking his head, Yamato simply uttered to everyone, 'Orochimaru must be stopped. I have word that the snake has switched the expected pattern of roving guards and doubled their number. They're taking no chances tonight.' Looking back towards the field map on the wall with strategically placed pins of red and blue. The window through their defenses will now open four hours delayed. Take this extra time as you will. Putting on his ANBU Eagle mask he left the room, the soldiers followed suit.

**-**

**Kakashi**

Hatake Kakashi put down his latest volume of 'Icha Icha Paradise: The Return' to see Naruto and Ino walk out of the meeting room where all the ANBU had waited for Yamato's command to get into position. So the leaf were finally going to go for it. Stop Orochimaru in his own home field. He closed his eyes, all the work the three have done, finally leading up to this. This day. Kakashi thought about his team. He was incredibly proud of the girl. Ino had accomplished so much these past few years. On the field her endeavors have saved many lives and endeared her to the shinobi community. Gone was the bratty spoiled girl with just one trick up her sleave. Ino was now a bratty spoiled girl with many many devious tricks. Even Kakashi is always on guard for her manipulativeness. Her teamwork with Naruto was incredible, one's strengths built on the other's weaknesses. The boy…no the man, followed her closely, Kakashi didn't know what to think. But he was sure Naruto wasn't thinking the same as the rest of the operation. That was dangerous, the mission could be compromised.

Looking back to his porno, 'I need to have a talk with Naruto.'

Hatake Kakashi was on a mission of repentance. His first three-man genin team, the cursed Team 7, not only produced two betrayers to the village, but had nearly killed the third. Kakashi blamed himself for neglecting his genin team. For playing favorites. For not recognizing madness on the face of an 'Avenger'. For not realizing how love sick a young girl can be. Even for being late. Kakashi blamed himself for what happened to Naruto and never ignored him again. How could he, the one who tried to teach them to 'look underneath the underneath' not see what was staring in front of him? This was just as big of a shame as the death of Obito and missing Rin. As Naruto left his eyesight, Kakashi started to walk out too and returned his eye to his beloved porno. But instead of enjoying himself to lurid thoughts, his mind went unbidden to long ago memories.

_- 6 years ago -_

Pakkun was moving as fast as he could. 'In front, I smell them!' the dog yipped. Kakashi was keeping pace, wanting to go faster. His sharingan eye was exposed and scanning for traps and enemy ninjas, anything could happen this close to the border. Kakashi was dreading what he may find. He had been running for hours but only sped up, feeding chakra to his body to keep it moving past its limits. The forests of Konoha opened up to the Valley of the End. He faced the two massive statues of the Shidodaime and Nidodaime signifying the border. The cliff side was marked with violence all over, and the water of the lake beneath it was foul with red tint.

'Pakkun, where are they?' He gasped searching everywhere. The water effectively hid which direction his genin team went to and he could only guess at this point.

'They were here! I don't understand' the little dog grimaced. Sniffing the air, 'It's like they flew away!'

Highly displeased at what could've stumped his best nin-dog, Kakashi scooped him up and bounded up the cliff to be on top. Maybe he can get a visual on where they went. Using chakra in his legs to stick to the mountain, he went up easily but was shocked when he reached the top. Years of being ninja could not prepare Hatake Kakashi for what he saw.

Off in the sky was a dark winged boy carrying someone. Someone with pink hair. Sakura….That must mean the one with wings was Sasuke? How could he? Why? Wings? Why Sakura? All these questions burst into his mind. Staring at the retreating figures in the sky Kakashi felt his feelings of dread turn into despair. He had failed. How could this happen?

'KAKASHI!' Pakkun barked loudly. His head quickly swerved down to the dog. 'Naruto is down in the lake!'

Kakashi's eyes widened and he half ran, half jumped down the lake. Out in the middle of the water a torn, battered figure in red and orange was floating up to the surface. He was in a quasi fetal position both hands holding to his right side of his chest. Even from a distance it was obvious the grievous wound was mortal. Quickly water walking up to the body, expecting to see his student dead, Kakashi made out signs of breathing from the copious blood spraying out of Naruto's mouth. With more force than he intended, the boy was taken into his arms bridal style. The gaping hole in his chest now opened even more. The whole body was waterlogged from having been in the depths of the lake, felt ice cold and heavy. Was he thrown off the cliff?! Was he hit by the…

No.

No.

NOOO!!!!!!!

'Please Naruto live! Please Naruto I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' Kakashi screamed in his mind. He unsummoned Pakkun and quickly did the seals for teleportation to Konoha's hospital with more energy than he could safely use.

Both were hospitalized in the intensive care unit. Uzumaki Naruto was treated for direct Chidori strike to the chest. The lightning attack destroyed his right lung, ribs and causing extreme internal bleeding. Somehow, Kakashi's prized technique barely missed Naruto's heart. Hatake Kakashi was suffering from massive chakra exhaustion. Teleporting two bodies that long of a distance, instantaneously almost killed him. But in the end it saved Naruto. Both incapacitated, the student and teacher used this time alone together to talk.

Neither one was the same since.

_- Present time-_

Reaching the hallway slower than the rest Kakashi saw Naruto leaning against the wall. Without taking his eye off Icha Icha Paradise, 'Naruto?'

Naruto straightened up, 'Sensei?'

'Lets go somewhere we can talk.'

Naruto was going to question why, but decided not to. He let out a sigh 'Meeting room D is free.' He wasn't looking forward to any 'talks' right now. Naruto's mind was already at a jumble.They both sauntered into the empty room, flourescent lights were already on. Kakashi put his book away and closed the door. Looking up he saw, naruto already sitting on one of the chairs with his feet on the table. Hands crossed over the chest and a grim look on his face.

'Naruto, the mission is not to rescue Uchiha and Haruno.'

Naruto immediately cut him off 'Thats Sasuke and Sakura!' He had went from sitting down to standing up with his fists balled. The chair made noise as it rolled backwards. 'Team 7, Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan.' he said in a low voice but still looking at Kakashi fiercely.

'The mission is to stop Orochimaru,' calmly, and in monotone Kakashi responded,

'Shut up! How can you say that! I made a promise to get them back! We're going in and I'm bringing them back.'

'This is not a retrievel mission, Naruto.'

'Kakashi-sensei, how can you talk like this?!' Naruto looked at him with eyes showing both hurt and anger.

'I can because I am a ninja of Konoha. Uchiha and Haruno are traitors and top enemies to Konoha. That's how. They have been gone for more than half a decade Naruto. They don't want to come back.' The monotone continued even if these words hurt both in the room.

'I...I... I made a promise.' The words came out slower and quieter then the one preceding it.

Kakashi's half lidded eye turned hard. 'Naruto, we must stop Orochimaru. Those two will protect him with their lives. All of us are ordered to kill them on sight. That includes you.' Naruto responded to these words by turning his back and hitting the wall with a punch and leaning against it. Kakashi took this as a sign that the boy had accepted what they all had to do and left the room.

He was followed by the sound of the table being smashed on the wall.

**-**

**Ino**

Yamanka Ino walked through the halls of the ANBU headquarters looking for Uzumaki Naruto. As the lead scout/coordinating squad for the attacking force, she, Naruto and Kakashi were to head out two hours ahead of the main force. Ino had no worries about Kakashi being ready at the North Gate. He was probably there already, reading that filthy book. She was more worried about Naruto being there and under control. Ino had looked all over the building and there was no sign of him, and she was sure he didn't leave. Naruto wouldn't leave without her, she mused. Towards the exit she walked past one of his best friends Hyuuga Neji. An idea struck her immediately.

'Hey Neji, have you seen where Uzumaki is?' Ino asked as she turned around. Neji stopped and looked back at her, stoically. A few quick hand seals later Neji's blood limit activated, the Byuukagan, or 'Evil Eye.' Ino had always found the pale grey eyes of the Hyuuga to be pretty, but the veins that popped out everywhere when using this ability, was very ugly. Doesn't matter, as long as he finds Naruto.

'He is in the men's locker room, Ino-san.' Neji gave her a look that showed he clearly didn't like using his abilities for such trivial things. Ino just chuckled at him.

'You better watch it with your looks Neji-_kun_. I'm sure Naruto wouldn't appreciate you giving _me_ them,' Ino said with a small sneer on her face

Neji's mouth curved down in distaste for having to deal with this woman. He turned around sharply and left Ino without responding to her threat. How Naruto could deal with her, or even why he would, escaped him.

Ino started to walk towards the men's locker room laughing lightly at that small run-in. Despite the all the 'troublesome' aspects of their relationship, being the 'Kyuubi's' woman did have benefits. No one dared mess with her out of fear of him. With a smile and pleasant thoughts Ino came outside where her Naruto was presently holed up.

'Let's see what the fox is doing.' Quickly going through familiar hand seals, passed down from her family, Ino took control of the body of a low ranked chunnin walking down the hallway. Checking herself out in a mirror, the chunnin was nondescript male with a Konoha headband on his arm. 'Oh don't worry chump, I'll only need you for a few minutes' Ino told the man's consciousness from inside his head. The man cowered, not knowing what to do. After putting her body, which had fell unconscious, safely on a seat and arranging herself to look like she was napping, Ino walked into the men's locker room.

It stunk, just like she expected. 'Why the hell is he in here? We should be outside enjoying the day before heading out.' Ino mused. Naruto was the only one there. She saw him and went to a random open locker close by, as if to use it. She looked sideways to Naruto. He was sitting on the bench between walls of lockers, hunched over, looking at a photo in his hand. The chuunin's face twisted in anger. Naruto was staring at _her_ photo. The one where Sakura's wearing that stunning dress. The chuunin loudly threw some trash into the locker and slammed it shut. The ringing of the noise echoed throughout the locker-room. But did he respond or even go to hide it? No. Of course he didn't. Ino had found the ripped up photo in his vest one night as he went to sleep. The photo had come from a large batch of stills they had taken during a three month deep surveillance mission in the Sound. Out of hundreds of photos, this was the only one where she was _smiling_. Pursing his lips, the chuunin walked towards the other end of the room, past Naruto, just to see what else he's up to. As he got close, Naruto put shoved the photo into one of the pockets of his jet black ninja vest. 'Oh a memento of a _loved one_, eh? You fucking asshole!' Ino screamed inside. She passed him by, and looked back. Her anger increased ten-fold.

Naruto clutched a sakura-petal gem bracelet in his right hand. A look of overwhelming anguish and sadness washed over him. His head was bowed down and eyes closed, as if ready to cry. Ino's seething anger could not be helped and the chuunin was sending off killer intent. Not that it bothered Naruto any. Not at all. He put the bracelet he stole from Sakura into his vest pocket like with the picture before. Ino gained hold of herself and rigidly walked to the end. 'I hate you Haruno. I hate you for everything you did.' Ino heard Naruto close his locker and she quickly exited the room and gave the terrified chuunin his body again. Just in time to wake up and greet her boyfriend. He met her with a large grin and pulled her to him.

Yamanka Ino left with Uzumaki Naruto towards the North Gate with a smile on her face and an arm around his.

**-**

**Kyuubi**

_-Deep within The Sound 6 hours later-_

Naruto was shaking, trembling while standing on the tree branch. All around him were shadow clones of him, dressed all in black, face mask and shaking as well. Below him was a clearing, at the edge of which, stood a battalion of Sound ninjas, fifty strong. They had seen who he was, and called in for backup. The violent spasms continued, gaining in strength. Naruto's eyes reddened, canine teeth elongated and his hands and feet grew. A rolling growl came out of his mouth. The ninja and his clones were becoming more beastial in front of the opposition. No one wanted to start the fight yet.

A girl jumped in front of the real Naruto and stood holding his head in one hand, caressing his face with the other. 'Naruto-kun, honey. It's me, Ino. Can you see me?' The bestial ninja nodded but couldn't focus on what's in front of him. His red eyes flickered from one group of enemy to the other. Warm bodies glowed in the darkness. Chakra flared in his vision. None would escape him. Ino continued to caress him with her hands, speaking softly 'Naruto-kun. It's me, Ino. Me and Kakashi-sensei are bringing your friends another way. The enemy tried to trap us, Naruto-kun' Naruto didn't react as well as before, his trembling rose, his head in her hands, began swinging side to side. 'Naruto-kun, honey. It's me, Ino. I'm going to meet you at the base ok? I'm going to be fine.' At this the boy's head shaking slowed and he was able to focus into the girl's eyes. A light blue, her eyes were. She was beautiful, skin white as ivory, hair light blonde. Ino glowed like an angel in his demonic vision.

Naruto even in his crazed state drank her in. Her touch cooling his fevered skin. Putting both hands on his face, she leaned in closer. 'Yes, it's me, it's me. Our bed is waiting for us. You want to come back home to me, right?' At this all the clones and the devil in front of Ino nodded vigorously. By this time the number of enemy ninja had reached seventy-five but the girl was not bothered in the least. She never stopped caressing his face, fingers outlining whisker marks, glowing red in their own energy. Ignoring the open mouth dripping in drool, Ino looked straight into his insane, bloodied eyes, so close to hers. "Naruto-kun, I love you. I need you to do one thing before coming home.' At this all shaking stopped, the demon waited for his precious one's wish.

'Kill them all,' the Angel commanded.

At this every Naruto reached into their back, pulling out two long rods, open holes on each end. Fire red chakra flared from the rods forming two, six foot blades of flame that wouldn't stay still. Some Narutos put the rods together to form a duel bladed staff. Others readied the swords in both arms. There were as many Narutos as there were Sound ninja. The tree which Naruto stood on became aflame, fire extending to all directions of the forest. At this sight, Hatake Kakashi and Yamanka Ino left Uzumaki Naruto as fast as they could.

Flying through the trees, they dared not look back, or listen to the cries for mercy.


	3. Sakura: Slippery Slope

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N:Selunchen123, is here...anyway, I am not satisfied with the chapter - but this is my worst chapter. I can hardly complain about it, because it is really a hard chapter to do. However, I must beg of you, somehow - please, this is the best I could come up with, in my small...sparetime I have left. I can continue to complain about how much homework I have etc, but this will be...a decent chapter. Hope you like...

see ya...bit!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-

-

-

**THE PLEDGE  
Slippery Slope**  
Selunchen123

Sakura sat in her chair, her hands holding unto her dress. Her green eyes looked unfocusedly on the wall before her, not sensing the door open to her room. He stared at her straight back, and the bandages covering her legs. Orochimaru frowned and closed the door; Sasuke must have been rough on her again.

"Sakura-san." He spoke huskily, and took a few steps towards her silent form. Looking up he stared at Kabuto in question, who only shook his head, indicating that Sakura had been like this for a long time. Kabuto duck into his pocket and took out a small book with information. Skipping a few pages he showed it to Orochimaru, who inspected the pages carefully.

"Sasuke-kun did that?"

Kabuto nodded no smile on his face, due to the unexplainable serious look on his master. "Is she sustained to any trauma by this?" Orochimaru asked, flipping the page on the book. The medic nin pushed the classes further up his nose. "She doesn't want to speak, but there is no trauma, I would say she made a realization…"

Orochimaru looked up and turned his head to the pink-head Nin sitting on the chair. He frowned deeply and shoved the book back to Kabuto.

"Sakura-san" he whispered and slowly walked past her, watching her curvy back. His sighed and let his right hand touch her cheek, stroking the pink hair lightly. Sakura could hear him drag in his breath, she never liked this side of him, and carefully let her head drift downwards. Orochimaru clearly seeing her rejection let his hand continue to caress her cheek.

"Sakura-san, you have to understand, it is important that you are not sad. As you know, Konoha is outside, ready to attack." She didn't say anything. "We need your brilliant mind of yours – we need you to keep order in here." His hand continued to fumble with the pink lock in his hands, Kabuto looked slightly displeased with Sakura's lack of response. "We need you to sacrifice yourself for us – afterall…"

Orochimaru grinned. "You can't let Sasuke-kun be killed by those bastards can you?"

Her head snapped upwards. "He will be killed, because you didn't help him. You love him don't you?" Sakura noticed the acid in his voice when he spoke the last sentence. "Prove to him that you love him Sakura-san, and I promise you that I will make sure he will come to, and love you just like you always wanted."

Sakura's eyes narrowed at the wall and her hands tightened on her skirt.

-

6 years earlier.

-

Sakura felt her neck hurt very much. The muscles sustained to a quick punch, made them sore and she needed to wait for the soreness to go away. Her green eyes focused on the still dark sky above her, the stars less bright than when Sasuke stood behind her and…-

"Sasuke-kun!" she yelled, sitting up despite her neck. Her eyes were wide and she was panting hard. Questions haunted her mind, how long had she been lying there? What was the clock? Where was Sasuke? Should she tell the Hokage? Should she tell Naruto?

However, even though she should be the logical part of team seven, she did the most illogical thing she could think of. She ran towards the Konoha gate.

The streets were dry, and her feet slammed against the stony ground with hard slams. She had to reach him, and she was running as fast as she could. Would the guards have caught him, brought him back? She hoped deeply within her heart that it was the case – however, the closer the gate came into her sight, the more she doubted that the guards had seen him at all.

Sakura knew she had to get him back; it was Sasuke she was thinking about. Orochimaru should not take him away from her, Sakura would never let that happen. Either she would get him back, or she would follow him – because he didn't deserve it, he did not deserve to become lonely like that.

The guards were knocked out and she stared at their sleeping form, before she with light steps stepped out of the Konoha and into the woods. She could feel the morning sun begin to rise in the horizon, it was a matter of time, and she knew the time was crucial now – she had to find Sasuke, wherever Sasuke were.

-

"Hey! Who are you!?" Tayuya shrieked as she sensed a chakra come nearer their small camp. Sasuke long gone into the barrel and was currently on a quest of dying and retrieving the second level of the cursed seal. To say it mildly, Tayuya was beyond pissed, when a frightened Sakura stepped out from the bushes.

The pink-haired girl held her hands tightly, and her legs were shaking. Sakon stared at her, before he grinned. "Hehe, some entertainment, even though you don't look like much…"

Sakura gulped and her eyes widened even more, she needed a plan – anything in order to convince them that they shouldn't kill her. "I…I…"

Tayuya stood up and pointed her flute at her. "don't worry, you wont get back anyway!"

"I…I am Sasuke-kun's companion! He forced me to stay back, so I could make sure no one in Konoha followed! That is the truth! I promised him I would protect him!"

Sakon raised an eyebrow. "Sasuke-kun didn't mention anything like that? So you could be lying to us?"

"I…I am not! I swear…on my life!"

Tayuya was about to put the flute to her mouth, when Sakon stopped her. "Hey, I think she might be right…" the sound nins looked at him strangely, before he smirked. "The girl is no match for us, if they were to stop us they would have sent a bigger group to escort her – or you would have felt something in your spider web. So this girl can't be lying, she must be an acquaintance of Sasuke-kun"

Sakura sighed in relief, but didn't relax just yet.

"however, we won't benefit from you, and surely Orochimaru won't either – so we can just kill you."

"Aaah! No! Don't do that!" Sakura screamed in fright. "Sasuke-kun won't come with you if you kill me! He …loves me very much! I am the only thing he has left, and he won't be able to live if I die too! He told that to me!"

Sakon narrowed his eyes at her, and turned his head around to stare at the others. Knowing perfectly that they couldn't risk loosing Sasuke-kun by killing her now, when he was in the barrel, they had to take her with them. However, there was something suspicious about her – she could afterall be deceiving him. Tayuya narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe you – how can we be sure that you are not deceiving us"

Sakon laughed – like taken out from his mind. He could see the small girl stiffen and trying to find her words. "well…well I, uhm, yeah."

"I know the plan!" she yelled, making all of them jump slightly in surprise. "As you all know, Konoha has been attacked by Orochimaru not so long ago! We are desperately low on ninjas" she placed herself on the ground and took a stick. "all that is left to go after Sasuke would neither be jounin or chunnin – that means only gennin will take on you – and you don't look like a couple of gennins to me" she said softly.

Her hand shook from fright and she had a hard time breathing regular. "of course, some of the gennins, like Hyuuga Neji is a dangerous opponent – for any of you, so you'll need someone who is strong enough to deceive …Neji…" she was feeling bad now, really bad – she couldn't be doing this – she was betraying her own village.

However, she just couldn't stop, every word, every logical explanation flew out of her mouth and was received kindly. She couldn't take Sasuke back herself, but she could at least make sure that he would be okay in oto. She clenched her fist. She was betraying herself, how could she…

"We better take her with us –" Ukon snarled, "what if she have been deceiving us – making sure that whoever came for us, had what could take us down." Tayuya agreed and so did the rest – and before Sakura could turn around and run back to safety in Konoha, someone took her by the arm, and jumped into the air. It took all of Sakura's will not to scream out in terror and scream for her mother.

"You are one lucky girl, you know that"

Sakura felt herself shake badly.

-

Present time

-

Orochimaru flicked his fingers and the soldiers before them bowed, their foreheads almost touching the ground. Sakura stood stiff as always, and rubbed the small sakura-petal bracelet around her wrist. She always did that when she began to feel exited or nervous – which usually meant that something bad was going to happen.

The soldiers screamed in choir "what can we do for you Orchimaru-sama, Sakura-sama!"

Sakura stepped forwards and Orochimaru noticed that her shirt slipped a bit, revealing the cursed seal on her neck. She narrowed her eyes. "listen up! We are dealing with Konoha here – Konoha has some of the most skilled fighters in the whole kingdom. How many of you fight with weapons?"

A group raised their hands. She pointed at them. "now listen, you only fight with people with weapons. Don't you dare go into a fight with Ninjutsu! You'll die – and therefore Oto will die!"

"everyone who specializes and a jutsu – fight with someone your equal – make sure the battle gets dragged out. Wait for Orochimaru-sama, and Sasuke-kun to arrive before doing something stupid. Anyone who encounters Uzumaki Naruto must be specialized in seal jutsu – so that he cannot use the kyuubi. Understand!"

The group saluted and began to collect their stuff, as Orochimaru made his way over to Sakura. He bent down and examined her bracelet. "I thought you stopped wearing that – a shame you lost the other one." Sakura was quiet for a while. "yeah."

He let his hand grab her wrist and lifted it high enough for him to examine it. "you know, I had this one created especially for you…" Sakura hated when he smirked like that at her, and just seemed to be interested in what he said for her. "it was quiet expensive…just as your dress. All handmade of the finest silk available in the ninja world – some of your gifts were even expensive enough to buy small parts of countries."

He let go of her wrist. "but that is fine – as long as they rice-country has such a stupid feudal lord as they do, then I will be able to continue your small collection of jewerly."

As he walked out, along with Kabuto she could hear him mutter. "Kabuto, next time – make the dress red – I hate the pink colour"

-

6 years before

-

Sakura had been forced to run when Kimimaru had entered the scene – the sound group had said it was important that Sakura came with him. They didn't say why, but again Sakura was forced to just run along. She knew this had been a stupid idea ever since she ran out of Konoha – she knew if she didn't keep providing them important information she would die. They would kill her.

Despite all logic Sasuke only entered once during her thoughts. Naruto had constantly, ever since she had encountered Shikamaru haunted her mind. What would she do? Shikamaru had called her betrayer, saying he never understood what people saw in her. She was just like every other girl, or even worse – she was the girl that was more then troublesome in his book.

Now they had encountered Kiba, as Shikamaru's long distant screams could be heard a mile away. She felt the blood run could in her veins, and she needed to grab something to steady herself. Unluckily it was just there where Kiba decided to slam his fist into.

Kiba slammed his fist into the rock, and Sakon pushed Sakura out of the way, making her hit a tree-trunk hard. Her head spun for a few seconds, and Kiba's screams was heard through the whole valley. Kimimaru, who had only showed up a few seconds before, hoisted the barrel into his hands and jumped away – towards the valley of the end.

Sakura was about to follow him, when Kiba slammed her into the ground. "You are not going anywhere! I swear! You are not going anywhere at all!"

She needed to get away now, no doubt about that, but Kiba seemed far stronger than she had imagined. "Get away from me!" she screamed. Her hands pushed his face away, making him hiss in frustration. "What do you think you are doing?! What about Naruto!"

Sakura stopped and her eyes widened, staring at Kiba, who scowled down at her. His eyes burning with a fire she had seen in Shikamaru's. How come Naruto be so close in them, how could they manage to have so much of him with them, that Sakura could feel his presence?

"No! I won't do it!" She screamed, and finally found the courage and strength to push Kiba away. Her feet clashed against the ground, as Kiba once again was attacked by Sakon and Ukon. The trees weren't there in her eyes, there was nothing, she couldn't feel anything.

"Sasuke-kun!"

-

Kimimaru had told her to walk ahead, Sasuke would soon follow her. It was a matter of time before he would wake up, and be able to go to Orochimaru – but he would be a bit exhausted, so it was necessary for her to give him some pills.

She had never before been in the forest on her own, and it felt cold, unwelcome. Nothing like the cool, yet warm forests surrounding Konoha – they were cosy in a way, and it felt like home every time she decided to wander around in there. Sometimes even Naruto and Sasuke would come with her, but they would always end up walking separate ways.

However, every time she would stare at Sasuke, and Naruto would stare at Sakura and then at Sasuke. She didn't understand why Sasuke wouldn't love her. Weren't she pretty enough, were her breasts too small? She didn't get it.

She tripped over a small branch and the pills fell out of her hands, landing somewhere she impossibly could see. She lay there for a while, hearing how the barrel all of sudden exploded – but she didn't feel like getting up at all. Because her head was buried into a bit of sand. The sand made her remember the battle against Gaara, how she had been so foolish and got caught by him. Nearly getting herself killed in the process – it really was a foolish action from her side.

Yet, that wasn't what bothered her; she was afterall the one who were the worst out of everyone in team seven. What bothered her was that it was Naruto who had saved her, yet he hadn't bragged about it to her, forcing her to accept him. Naruto had done nothing, as if it was something she should expect from him. Was it really fair leaving him like this now?

Sakura stood up, and turned her head towards Konoha, she could get back now – live peacefully, fight with Ino, train…

However, what about Sasuke? What would become of him? She clenched her fist, and quickly decided that maybe Konoha was better afterall – at least people loved her there. She closed her eyes in determination and began to run, but soon found herself collide with a hard chest. She never managed to see anything else, when she was hoisted up and stared into a pair of red sharingan eyes. "Sasuke-kun" she muttered.

He mockingly grinned at her. "are you here to take me back too? Foolish girl, I thought you would be knocked out for longer."

She gulped and her arm began to hurt, because she was unable to touch the ground with her feet. When had Sasuke grown so tall?

"I…I am here to go with you" she spoke nervously. Sasuke frowned and released her. She looked at her red wrist sadly, and stared at him. "you shouldn't go alone, I will come with you."

He didn't say anything and walked past her. She turned and ran after him. He was walking faster than before too. How could it be that she should manage to run after him now? "I…I can help you, I will support you Sasuke-kun, I promise that."

"Go home"

"I can, learn something; I won't be a problem for you anymore. I promise that Sasuke-kun."

"Go home!"

"I can be your friend. Don't leave me behind Sasuke-kun, I promise you I'll be your friend!"

"Go home Sakura! I won't benefit from you!"

"I will help you defeat Naruto! That is a promise! I will even die for you if I have to!"

They both stopped, and Sakura covered her mouth. Had she been the desperate? Her heart began to ache, and she felt the tears in her eyes burn down her cheeks. She didn't want to defeat Naruto. Naruto was a sweet guy, but he could be annoying too – if not all the time. However, she had never intended to do that, she just couldn't let herself…

…And would she be willing to die for him? Did she really mean that?

Sasuke stared at her with a frown for a moment, before he motioned her to come with him. "maybe I can have some use for you afterall…"

Sakura felt him take her wrist again, and drag her off to what looked like a huge statue. They managed to get out of the forest, and the sun shone sharply into her eyes, and she hissed a bit. Rubbing her eyes she felt Sasuke release her hand once again, and turn towards her. His hand showed upwards as he spoke. "Sakura, you distract Naruto, while I prepare a chidori…"

Her eyes snapped open. A chidori!?

He glared down at her smaller form. "if you do that Sakura, I will take you with me – but only if you do it, and if you don't succeed….then you can go home to Konoha for all I care."

Sakura glared at the ground. "Don't underestimate me! I have made a promise to you, I won't break that promise – I swear on my life! I will follow you till the end of time!"

He had a bored expression on his face. "you sure are stubborn today." He lowered his arm. "You have spent too much time with Naruto."

-

"Sa…sakura-chan, why…are you here?" Naruto muttered dumbfounded his eyes wide. Sakura let her head travel to the water underneath her, who had known that her talent would be chakra control. She could hear him run down the rocks, almost falling down a few times. Yet she didn't turn around to acknowledge him, she couldn't look him into the eyes, knowing that he would be dead in a few moments.

Then he stood behind her, staring at her in curiosity. "Sakura-chan, you are not supposed to be out here, you are supposed to be in the village – this is too dangerous for you."

She held a hand over her heart, and let her eyes wander to see his blue eyes stare at her with an enormous fire. "Are you okay Sakura-chan?"

His breath was cut off, when Sakura embraced him hardly, tears streaming down her face. "H…hey Sakura! Are you alright?" he muttered, his head slowly turning red. She though, didn't release him, and could clearly hear the sound of chidori on the statue's head. She was shaking, and Naruto must have sensed it, because his arms embraced her back slowly.

She felt worse than scum, she felt that she should push him away, take the blow instead. Naruto was too kind to die this way, and especially because she was the one deceiving him. She couldn't do it.

Her heart beat faster, and she tightened her embrace even more. Pressing her chest against his. She couldn't do it; there was no way she could do it. She couldn't be responsible for Naruto's death. She just couldn't.

Naruto turned his head, when the Chidori became louder. His eyes widened when Sasuke ran faster than ever before towards them. Naruto struggled hard, but Sakura wouldn't let go. "Sakura-chan! Let go! Now!" She didn't…she couldn't. Her eyes met Sasuke's for a second – and she didn't like what she saw. Realising her position she knew that Sasuke was going to take her with Naruto. He was going to kill her. She couldn't live with herself.

So without a thought in mind, she pushed Naruto as far away as possible, and spread her arms, ready to take the blow instead. Sasuke cursed loudly, because he was unable to stop.

Then she saw something terrifying. Sasuke's skin had grown dark grey, his eyes full black and on his back were two human shaped wings. She felt the urge to scream out in terror – but her vision was blocked by an orange boy jumping in front of her. "Sakura-chan!"

He pushed her down to the ground, and she accidentally ripped a piece of his cloth off. It was tiny, but she had managed to do it. Then the two boys collided and her vision was blocked by blood flushing out of the hole in Naruto's chest. She stared wide-eyed at the injured boy.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke grinned satisfied and pushed his hand out of Naruto's body, which was currently busy choking on blood. His right lung was destroyed; luckily Sasuke hadn't hit his heart.

She was about to stand up, and run towards him, when Sasuke took her up in bridal style. The wings flapped and Sakura soon found herself in the air, watching as Naruto fell down the cliff into the water. "Naruto!"

Sasuke tightened his hold on her, telling her to shut up, or else he would be forced to drop her.

Sakura never managed to see Kakashi jump out of the bushes. Sasuke's hold on her felt so cold.

-

Orochimaru had an amused smirk on his face, when seeing Sasuke arrive with Sakura in his arms. She hid her face in embarrassment and begged that Sasuke would somehow protect her against this man – who knew what he would do to her.

"If it isn't the little girl who fought with you when I gave you the cursed seal, eh Sasuke-kun?" he smirk widened. Sakura had wondered why Orochimaru was dressed in a cloak and had half of his face bandaged. Sasuke tightened his hold on Sakura, even though it wasn't to comfort her; it was a more like a signal for her to keep quiet.

"You can put her down now Sasuke-kun, come in, we need to start your training right away don't we?" he said, still smirking. Kabuto stood sternly beside him, glaring at Sakura, who barely managed to hide her gaze on the ground.

Kabuto motioned Sasuke to give Sakura to him, but he just sat her down instead, glaring at Orochimaru. "Sakura must be treated well"

Orochimaru stared at Sasuke. "why is that?"

"I need her as bait for Naruto –he will come for her, and when he does – I need her to be a distraction, and then I can kill Naruto and get the mangekyo sharingan." Sasuke walked calmly down into Oto, followed by Orochimaru, who motioned that Kabuto should do as Sasuke said.

"Kabuto, why don't you show our new female friend here where her room is, I have this feeling she will be forced to stay here for a long time." Sakura didn't like the tone of his voice. It sounded like he wanted her chopped and eaten by wolfs.

He grabbed her gently by the shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry, I already have a sample of you in my scroll here, so you are not going to get killed right away." She gulped and shook slightly in terror, but she knew she had to do this – and this time she was forced to be strong. Because inside her handed rested a bit of hope and sunlight – and she knew she would see Naruto one day again.

Turning around as they walked down the stairs, she had the feeling that this would be the last time she would see the real sun in a long time. Kabuto closed the door loudly with a bang.

-

6 years later.

-

Sasuke rubbed his eyes in frustration as he sat in the dim lit room. A giant stone snake hovered above him, illuminating him in shadows. The sharingan was not present; instead he let his usual black eyes skim the room for intruders. He licked the corner of his mouth quickly, a habit he had developed over time. Groaning tiredly he stared impatiently at the door, he was afterall waiting for Orochimaru.

Seeing that Orochimaru were too busy to come as promised, he opened his palm, revealing a piece of orange clothes. Staring at the fading colour he could still sense that optimistic aura around it. It was no wonder why Sakura had hid it from him in so many years. She was holding it as a precious memory, every time he walked away from her, after their small 'sessions'.

He had seen her stand in the window when she brought it to her nose, inhaling the still lingering ramen smell. Her shoulders shook at the memory and it always brought tears to her eyes. It was pathetic.

Sasuke clearly remembered how she had screamed at him, begged him not to take the piece of clothes. Her hands had grabbed his shirt roughly, and had hit his chest in anger. Letting his gloved hand wander to his chest, he felt her fist still rest on it. It was sickening when he thought of it, and removed it with a hiss. He was going insane by waiting here. He wanted to fight Naruto – wanted to get the mangekyo sharingan.

He brought the cloth up to his nose and did as Sakura had done thousand of time, inhaling the smell. Strangely, her scent was the strongest, invading his nose and let his shoulders slump. He knew what was going to happen, and it would bring Sakura, not only sadness, but a great sorrow in her heart too. However, she must have known it was necessary. Sasuke inhaled again, and this time the smell of Naruto exploded and let him quickly throw the cloth as far away as possible.

Sasuke was panting hard, the sharingan activated. Even though the darkness would hide the cloth, it still seemed that the fading orange colour illumined the room like the everlasting sun. Taking everything Sasuke wanted with it, deceiving everyone around it – including Sakura.

He suddenly got one reason more for killing Naruto.


End file.
